I'll Never Leave You Alone
by Slo Motion
Summary: What might've happened after the hand holding scene between Haruka and Michiru in episode 110 before they go to confront Eudial.


**Title:** "I'll Never Leave You Alone"

 **Date Penned:** August 2006

 **Main Character(s):** Haruka/Sailor Uranus and Michiru/Sailor Neptune

 **Coupling:** Haruka/Michiru

 **Universe:** Anime. Set during episode 110 right before Haruka and Michiru confront Eudial.

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Drama

 **Setting:** Season 3/Sailor Moon S, during episode 110.

 **Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is not mine and it never will be.

 **Summary:** What might've happened after the hand holding scene between Haruka and Michiru in episode 110 before they go to confront Eudial.

 **A/N:** Old story. I promised myself I'd never publish this crap. I actually reworked this story into a 7th Heaven one-shot at one point which came out only a bit better and ended up publishing that so I decided to just take the plunge. Haruka/Michiru is one of my all time OTPs and I really wanted to put out more stories of them, no matter how much they may suck. Flame if you want because I will warn you that this pure, awful shit.

(-)

Haruka looked into Michiru's eyes. They were so deep and full of love that a shocked look crossed her face. Her hand was clasped in Michiru's. Michiru held her hand tightly.

"Haruka, your hands are my favorite pair of hands in this whole world," Michiru said lovingly.

Haruka felt Michiru caressing her hand with her own. She planted a kiss upon her palm. Haruka felt herself smiling.

"See now, you feel better, don't you? You have the most amazing hands ever, Haruka. Everything about you amazes me…everything, Haruka," Michiru breathed.

Haruka felt her cheeks flush with a shade of deep red when Michiru ran a hand seductively down her chest playfully.

"So beautiful, Haruka…" She whispered, slowly closing the living room curtains.

"Michiru…" Haruka said, still blushing.

"Shhh, Haruka, everything is fine, my love," Michiru kissed Haruka's lips tenderly when she finished speaking.

Haruka's reaction was shock. She and Michiru had never kissed like this before. This kissed was filled with such a passion Haruka felt like her heart was melting.

Michiru's slender hands traveled up and down Haruka's back. They traveled down to Haruka's belt buckle and began to fumble with it. Haruka pulled herself away from Michiru.

Michiru stared at her in confusion, "What's the matter, love?"

Haruka shook her head, "We can't, Michiru."

Michiru was shocked. Haruka? Rejecting her? That was a new one. Usually Haruka would want this.

"Why not, Haruka? Don't you want me…don't you love me?" Michiru asked, sounding sad.

"Of course I do. I love you more than anyone else in this world. But Michiru, we have a mission, remember? We must stop this upcoming horrible silence. We need those talismans, and we can't let emotions get in the way. Remember our promise, if something happens to one of us, the other can't save them and risk us both dying. If we made love right now it would make our meeting with Eudial even harder today," Haruka said, sighing.

"But, Haruka, you don't understand…I _need_ you," Michiru pleaded.

Haruka looked at the other girl oddly, "Need me?"

"Yes. I need to feel you, to touch you…I need to know you're there. Haruka, ever since you accepted your destiny as Sailor Uranus and started fighting alongside me, I've been worried sick about you. Haruka, I did a lot more than find my long lost partner...I fell in love with her. I fell in love with _you_. I'd never known love until I met you. And the truth is, Haruka, I hate that promise we made. I swear, if something happened to you, if you ever left, I'd just kill myself. I need you to be here, with me, Haruka…don't leave me!" Tears came to the aqua haired girl's eyes as she poured her heart out.

She wrapped herself around Haruka, hugging her tightly. Haruka felt Michiru's tears soaking her shirt. Haruka stiffened, feeling both uncomfortable and guilty.

Her heart was breaking silently now. She hadn't meant to make Michiru cry or hurt at all. She was just trying to keep their mission the top priority and not let her own emotions overtake her.

Haruka felt like trash. She lifted Michiru's head up and dried her tears gently.

"Oh Michiru…I didn't mean to hurt you like this, I'm sorry," Haruka said sadly.

"No…I'm sorry. It's just hard, you know? Haruka, I'd love for this mission to be over. I'd love to never have to change into Sailor Neptune again. I just want to live a normal happy life…with you," Michiru said, calming herself down.

"Michiru…I feel the same way," Haruka replied.

Haruka hugged Michiru tightly. She caressed her lover's back with gently. She placed a tender kiss upon Michiru's cheek.

"I won't leave you alone, not ever, my love," Haruka said, still hugging her.

Michiru smiled, "Haruka…I love you."

"I love you too, Michiru," Haruka replied with a smile of her own.

Haruka then gently kissed Michiru's neck. She slid Michiru's bathing suit down to her waist slowly and rubbed her breasts lovingly while continuing to kiss her neck. Michiru moaned softly.

"Oh…Haruka," Michiru sighed.

Haruka picked up Michiru. She carried her to her bedroom. She grinned at Michiru.

"Now, I believe there was something you wanted to do with me in there," Haruka said with a wink.

"Oh, Haruka," Michiru replied with a giggle.

Haruka carried Michiru into the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

They may have to face Eudial later that day. One of them may ultimately lose their life. So, the two lovers decided in a silent agreement, for they just wanted to enjoy that moment.


End file.
